Going Against the Ninja   Again? Really?
by sweetfiresnow
Summary: Spring break: The gang is off to the beach for 2weeks. What will happen? Especially when Neither Hiei or Kagome remember being together due to an evil mikos spell. The third installment of the Going against the Ninja Series. Written like the first one.
1. Chapter 1

**Going against the Ninja. . . . again. **

**Yeah I did it XD. . . Set during spring break. Kagome and Hiei are "Together' They just don't remember it because of a demon casting as spell on them. =P **

**Read my lovelies. XD**

**ENJOY **

**...**

Kagome growled angrily.

Yusuke who sat next to her on the plane flinched. His cousin was doing it again. That scary, jealous, growling evilly, thing that she does. It was beginning to panic him just a bit. . . . ok. . . a whole fucking lot.

Why did he have to sit next to her?

Going to the beach for spring break was Kurama's idea so why didn't he have to sit next to her on the damn plane!

Oh that's right because someone had to willingly sit next to the murderous fire demon. . . . Although right now that seat was looking a lot safer than the one next to a pissed of 'ninja' miko.

"What's wrong Kags?"

"He's smirking."

"Who?"

"That fire headed jack ass."

"Hiei?"

"Exactly!"

"Um. Kags. I'm not quite seeing the problem."

Kagome glared at him, " He knew I wanted the window seat but he stole it from me and now that ass is smirking!"

"Miss?" one of the attendants asked, "Is there something wrong? Anything I can get you?"

"Anything sharp so I can cut off that jerks lips!"

The attendant just backed away slowly, " I'll. . . uh. . . I'll. . . yeah. . ."

Yusuke should have warned the woman.

He shook his head and looked over at Hiei. . . damn. . . he really was smirking.

**...**

**Ok ok I know. Not very funny but the next ones will be funny. . this was just to start it off. It will all make sense by chapter three. =) Funny moments will ensue. . . I mean really Kagome in a bathing suit and a jealous Hiei. . . how could it not get funny XD**

**Oh and Check out my other Hiei/Kagome stories. 'Here' - a short 1 chap story sorta sad. And 'The Fuse To the Bomb' a chappy ficlet about the duo. XD  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

She had to be stealthy. Ultimate Ninja mode for this little task.

"Kagome. If you don't want Hiei to steal your ice cream then why not just eat it quickly instead of hopping around the restaurant scaring poor civilians?" Yusuke asked as he took a drink of his soda and chewed on a fry.

Kagome turned to stare at her cousin. The look she gave him was her signature ' What the fuck' look.

"Really Yusuke. It's like you don't even know me."

Her cousin only shook his head.

They had only been officially on vacation for two hours, already he was regretting agreeing to this trip.

"Ah!" Kagome yelled.

Yusuke jumped and frowned at his cousin, "What?"

"He's gone!" Kagome said her eyes wide as if trying to take in the entire room.

Yusuke looked to where Hiei had been sitting, arguing with the monkey. He indeed was no longer there." Maybe he went to the bathroom."

"Hey Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled, "Hiei's on a mission! Something about stealing Sweet snow! What does that mean?"

Yusuke dead panned. Damn it.

Kagome growled and quickly began to shovel her ice-cream in her mouth. Thus giving her and brain freeze.

"No my brain! It's sooo cold!" Kagome said whacking her forehead a little, "Melt you little fucker this is important!"

Suddenly a black blur appeared and her bowl of ice cream was gone with the shadow.

"No! My sweet, sweet, deliciousness!" Kagome whined and chased the little demon.

People stared at her like she had three heads.

Kurama the ever clever fox, silently stood and pulled the fire alarm, thus clearing the building, " Safety first. " He mumbled. " And I'm sure the humans being away from the two of them would be safer than remaining within the same room."

Yusuke having heard him, nodded, " I think it would be safer for us to leave as well."

Kurama agreed," You know. A vacation really sounded nice yesterday."

"Regretting it now?"

"You have no idea." Kurama said as they walked out the doors, the sound of crazy laughter, and crashing noises drifting out with them. People were amazed at how composed they were. Then again they had no idea that the two were so completely used to this sort of thing.

"Hey Wait for me you guys!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Hiei! You Bastard Give me back my damn icecream!"

"No."

"Ahhh I'm going to murder you, you Darth Vader wanna be!"

OUTSIDE:

"Really Kagome. . . that didn't make any sense." Yusuke whispered as he, Kurama, and even Kuwabara stood in front of the once very popular "Etolie" Restaurant.

...

It's four in the morning. . . . I was supposed to be asleep hours ago so I could wake up at six and go get a liscense finally. =_=' oops.

Anyways. Leave meh a reveiw. meh what you think

OH OH . . Also I've been thinking about the Hiei sugar rush stories. If you read and liked them what would you think of Yusuke and Kagome joining up to do one last story for that series? It's been playing about within my mind for. . . two hours lol


	3. Chapter 3

"Um. . .Kurama?" Whispered Yusuke. " What exactly is going on here?"

"Honestly my friend, I have no idea." Kurama whispered back. The red head looked beyond stressed. Yusuke was worried that his friend would go bald soon. He wasn't worried that his friend would be bald, no, he was worried that his friends rabid fan girls would blame him and plan an attack.

He shuddered. Fan girls. Scary as hell, but still nothing compared to the devil that stood before him. That's right. His cousin. Kagome.

Currently, that she was digging a very large hole.

They were supposed to be enjoying the beach, but his cousin looked like she was about to bury a dead body.

Oh god.

She killed someone!

She had finally gone off her rocker.

Oh.

Wait.

Kuwabara just fell in the hole.

She's now burying him alive.

"Should we. . . Should we stop her?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke looked at the frightened Kuwabara, he was slowly disappearing under the white sand.

"Nah."

"Now." They heard Kagome saw as she stood and dusted herself off. "Stay here and wait for someone to find you."

"Wait!" Kuwabara yelled. " Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go swimming. I need to catch some jelly fish. . . . maybe a shark. Something that will cause injury to that little bastard. " Kagome smiled sweetly. "When I get back I might dig you up."

She stuck a bucket over his head and skipped away.

"So. How long do you think he'll survive like that?" Yusuke asked.

"Maybe an hour." Kurama guessed.

" Cool. Wanna go get a taco."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Yusuke and Kurama began walking to the taco stand near the parking lot.

"Hey, Yusuke. You don't think Kagome will really try and catch a shark. . . Do you?"

Yusuke shook his head, " No way. She can't be that crazy."

They stared at each other for a moment.

Both of their faces turning whiter and whiter.

They finally started running back when they heard a series of terrified screams and Kagome yelling in an amused voice, "Hold still Hiei so this cute little shark can bite your head off!"

"Woman, I suggest that you put that large fish down before I slice you into pieces."

Yusuke's last thought?

When will this stupid spell ware off so they will go back to being in love and not constantly trying to murder one another. . . again?

**Yeah. Haven't uploaded in a while. Sorry. I've become a big fan of wattpad and have been busy with my story's on their. If your a fan of yaoi you should read my story's on that site. I'm under CrashCourse **

So how was this chapter? Bad wasn't it. Oh well. I'm back and will be uploading this story frequently as well as The fuse to the bomb. =)


	4. Chapter 4

**Soooo. Did you think I forgot?**

**Did you think I would no longer update?**

**Not gonna lie. . . I thought about ditching this story. . . But. . . I decided not to be mean.**

"For the last time Kagome, you can't kill Hiei!"

"And why in the hell not?" Kagome asked her cousin loudly.

"Because you love him."

She stared at him for a long time before laughing her ass off, " Now, if you will excuse me, I need to be going. I have many plans today and I'm on a tight schedule. I got a rabid hybrid to piss off at Two thirty and I can't be late. Now. Good day sir."

"But, Kagome. . . "

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" Kagome yelled as she stalked out the door of his hotel room.

Yusuke groaned, his cousin was impossible. " Hmm, Maybe I can exchange her for a key chain. . . are you allowed to exchange your family for gadgets and gizmos?"

"No."

Yusuke screamed like a little girl, " Kurama! What the Hell! You scared the shit out of me!"

Kurama chuckled, "I can tell."

Shippou snickered, " Your girly scream was proof enough."

"When the hell did you two get here? I thought you were at the beach. "

"A while ago." Kurama explained as he brushed some hair out of his face and struck a rather suggestive pose.

"Um. . . . " Yusuke started, unsure of what exactly to say as Kurama did another pose. "Kurama. . . Are you. . . Having a Heat Stroke?"

"No Yusuke, Why do you ask?" Kurama asked flipping his head back dramatically from his face and lowering his eye lids in a provocative manner.

Shippou glared, " He got scouted at the beach. . . .Now he thinks he's super sexy."

"Oh. I understand. No. Wait. . . Actually, I don't." Yusuke shook his head, apparently his Cousin wasn't the only crazy person on this vacation.

Please let me survive another week.

**Ehhhh I didn't like this one either. I've been in a rut for the past few months. . maybe I burnt out from writing too much on other sites =_=**


	5. Chapter 5

Yusuke was tired. He had spent the entire day trying to stop Hiei from murdering innocent people and Kagome from pranking, torturing, or murdering Hiei. He had talked to Koenma about a cure for their memory loss and according to the binky lover he was close to finding one, but for now he had to put up with the crazy duo's spontaneous hate, like, and weirdness.

Yusuke sighed, all he wanted to do now was go up to their shared suite and sleep the night away.

He quietly took the elevator all the way to the top floor and when the doors opened he froze.

"Would you just put this on already?"

"Why in the seven hells would I ever put that on?" Hiei asked scathingly.

"Because it's fucking adorable!"

"Woman, nothing is adorable."

"Except for this!" Kagome insisted, "Now put it on so we can go have fun!"

Kagome was standing in the middle of their suite dressed like a light purple and green dinosaur. She was holding out a wad of dark green clothing to Hiei and had a bright and excited smile playing about her lips.

Yusuke sighed, and pushed the button for the first floor.

He didn't want to know.

Nor did he want to find out.

. . . . . .

Sorry. Guys. I know this is short and really lame, but It was an idea that popped into my head. It was part of th original plot for this tale.


	6. Chapter 6

**ENJOY...I don't own. Never have...Never will. **

"Why me? Really Why? What have I ever done to deserve something like this?" Yusuke whined as he beat his head continuously against the elevator doors.

He was stuck in an elevator, but he wasn't stuck alone. Oh, no that would be to much to hope for.

He was stuck in an elevator with his psychotic cousin and a temperamental hybrid demon.

"Woman, this is entirely your fault." Hiei growled.

"What? How is it my fault?" Kagome asked, "If any one is to blame it's you. I mean look at that face. You obviously scared the poor elevator to death! Or melted it's circuits with your glaring eye balls of doom!"

"It is your fault because you pushed every single button a million times."

He turned said 'Glaring eyeballs of Doom' on Kagome and waited as if testing her theory and hoping to melt her into nothingness. When nothing happened for about three minutes he turned away, looking some what disappointed.

"Did you just try to melt me?" Kagome yelled.

Yusuke backed away into a corner and laid down in the fetal position.

"Help is on the way." He muttered to him self over and over as he rocked back and forth. "Just wait. Kurama and Kuwabara will save you.

**OUTSIDE THE ELEVATOR:**

"Kurama shouldn't we open it?" Kuwabara asked.

Kurama stood there.

Really, he felt very bad about leaving Yusuke stuck in the elevator with those two, but the thought of releasing said duo over weighed any guilt he felt.

Kurama shook his head, "Not right now. Let's wait a few hour's and come back."

**I came up with this idea while thinking about the Izumi Con. My Bestie and boyfriend were in an elevator with me and both of them wanted it to get stuck. Why? A) because I hate elevators and B) Because they are both Ass's. **

**BTW if you went to the Izumi Con or are going this November you should sooo Message me! =)**


End file.
